I Fight for the one i found ttebayo!
by StuckOnReplay
Summary: It's a songic of the determination of the new Team seven trying to save Sasuke. Criticism are welcome, please R&R.


Song Fic : Fighting

Artist : Yellowcard

_**Said I'd move on and I'd leave it alone **_

_**But before I walk out there is something that I need you to know **_

_**I got lost in the blink of an eye **_

_**And I could never get back, no I never got back … **_

"Dobe why do you think i don't want to come back to Konoha? It's a one way road, you are such a dobe, dobe."

_**Pictures of Team Seven flashed in his mind.**_

_**You were not there when I wanted to say **_

_**That you were everything right **_

_**And it wasn't you but me that changed **_

_**Now I gotta go it alone **_

_**But I will never give up, no I'll never give up. **_

Naruto kept keeping his hopes of finding Sasuke high, opening every door that passed him

_Flashback_

_"How do you know the feeling after losing everyone close to you when you were alone from the start?! HUH, NARUTO!"_

_Both were standing on the 2 long wood planks._

_"It's true I don't know how it feels since i was alone from the start.. But i know one thing, that is I'M GONNA BRING YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT!"_

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**There must be something more **_

_**For all these words I sing **_

_**Do you feel anything? **_

_'When memories of you and the rest came to my mind, my heart ache, but as I said, it's a one way road, Naruto. I can never forgive Itachi for what he had done.'_

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?!" Sakura screamed rang through the hallways.

_'Sasuke, after what we had ben through together, even though you are a cold hearted bastard, don't you feel anything?' _

_**Said "I'm ok", but I know how to lie **_

_**You were all that I had **_

_**You were delicate and hard to find **_

_**Got lost in the back of my mind **_

_**And I could never get back, no I never got back **_

"You were a good friend of mine Naruto, but there is something you should know.. We are two different worlds, this 2 worlds can never meet." Sasuke whispered to a empty room.

He jump out of bed and placed the last picture Team 7 had taken together facing down.

"Itachi is gonna pay for what he had done."

_**You were not there when I needed to say **_

_**I hit the bottom so fast **_

_**That my head was spinning 'round for days **_

_**Now I gotta go it alone **_

_**But I will never give up… **_

_**No I'll never give up… **_

_'Do you know that when you said that you wanted to challenge me too at the chuunin exams, I was shocked but happy cause something actually appreciate me, do you not understand , Sasuke?!'_

Naruto kept running and fell flat on his face, "Sasuke-teme! Where are you?!" Naruto yelled with tears in his eyes.

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**There must be something more **_

_**For all these words I sing **_

_**Do you feel anything? **_

_'Naruto-kun, even though i don't know the bonds you carry with Sasuke-kun. But I know that bonds that you and Sasuke-kun had, was stronger than brothers had, even though I am not supposed to have emotions, I have now, and the emotion that i have within me is that i am Glad that you accepted for what I am.' Sai smiled from the bottom of his heart._

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**Never give up….. on this **_

_**Never give up…. Up on this **_

_**Never give up…. On this **_

_**Never give uuuuuuuuuuuuuuup on this **_

_'Sasuke-kun if you think we are going to give up this easily, you are wrong! We are gonna bring you back to Konohagakure once and for all! We'll never give up!' Sakura open door after door._

_**Said "I'm ok" but I know how to lie **_

_**I will never give up, no I'll never give up **_

_"I'll never need help from anyone of you anymore! I swear this on my left hand!"_

"Naruto, the determination you had, was unforgettable. But my hatred is more than you determination." Sasuke thought aloud with his katana in his hand.

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**There must be something more **_

_**For all these words I sing **_

_**Do you feel anything? **_

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**No, I'm never gonna give up, give up **_

_**What am I fighting for? **_

_**No, I'm never gonna give up, give up **_

The 1st meeting session after 3 long years..

"Sasuke! I'm telling you right now! What I am fighting for, is you! I never gonna give up! That's my way of ninja ttebayo!" Naruto shouted out.

_**Said that I'd fight for the one that I found **_

_**I'm gonna stay here while I wait for you to come around **_

_**I'll fight, you're a part of me now **_

_**And I will never give up, no I'll never give up**_

"Naruto, show me what you fight for the one you found." Sasuke took out his katana.

"Even if i have to beat you senseless, i will wait for you to come around before bringing you back to Konoha, showing you what we had done to bring you back!" Naruto snapped.

"Even if you;re a part of Orochimaru, you;re part of me, the memories of you! You are still part of me!"

"We'll never give up!" They shouted together.


End file.
